Tobacco smoking not only harms the health of smokers, but also pollutes the surrounding environment. In order to reduce the harm to smokers and reduce the pollution to environment, people have developed an inhaling device which heats tobacco to generate an aerosol through a non-burning manner in the prior art. Compared with conventional cigarettes, the inhaling device heats and bakes solid tobacco substances at a relatively low temperature, which can greatly reduce the harmful substances (for example, tar) inhaled by users; therefore, this kind of inhaling device is gradually welcomed by smokers. This kind of inhaling device also can be used for heating solid aerosol-generating substances such as solid Chinese herbal medicine so as to obtain effective ingredients in the substances.
The inhaling device available on the current market generally has one heating chamber only, and the user can obtain only one aerosol flavor too.